


Transgressions of the Heart

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Feels, Gen, Horror, More Feels, Multi, Other, wat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Kili has loved and respected his Uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. He'd die for him, kill to protect him. Kili knows Thorin only wants the best for him:  to be happy and have the best life possible. </p><p>Then why in the name of the Valor did Thorin just do what he did? The entire Dwarrow populace is shocked, enraged and hurting deeply - but helpless to do anything to fix what just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgressions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ::not slash. Least .... none that I'm expecting. As it's not my tale to tell but that of the Dwarrows of Middle Earth, who really knows what's to come? Only they do and I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a ride, readers. I know the main gist of this and the feels which will come later. Oh the feels. But this story is my baby. We all have that one fic we want to write that comes from deep within us and we take pride in it. This is that One Fic for me.
> 
> I'll let you know this much: they don't die. And this could get long. Long fics are good. I'm also taking this in a direction that no one else has. We all know by now how the troll roast goes, we all know about the troll cave. We all know about Rivendell and the Wargs and this and that. I'm letting the Dwarrow's tell the tale of what happened when those events weren't happening. Movies and books can only tell so much, after all. Time to see what occurred during the times in between the action and adventure. Oh, there is still action and adventure, not as mind blowing, but there none the less. And also the main idea for this tale. We can't let that slip away. 
> 
> Review if you'd like. I know the power of reviews and how they mean a lot to the writer. It's fun to see how our words affect you and what you think. Kudo's are sweet too. 
> 
> And oh my god my note is long. I don't want to nom all the story space SO, prepare for chapter one. I hope you enjoy this trip as much as I'm going to. It doesn't even start like most fics do. Also, that summary above? Don't expect any of that to happen for a while yet. Hehe.

For the hundredth time that week, Thorin Oakenshield had inwardly cursed that meddling Gandalf in Khuzdul as he glowered at the addition to his Company. For what it was worth, Gandalf was a very wise Wizard and Thorin had gained a lot of knowledge from the man during the times they had spoken while Thorin had still been working the forges in Ered Luin, but this latest idea of the Wizard was just ludicrous. This journey was going to be taxing enough on Thorin and his men. Then Gandalf decided to toss a Hobbit into the mix, which Thorin, though understanding Gandalf's reasons, still figured that Bilbo was more a liability than anything. The halfling couldn't even fight, as far as Thorin knew.

And now _this_. This latest addition, whom Gandalf swore up and down would be a benefit to the quest, was now seated at the firepit, joking and cutting up with his Nephews. Thorin growled softly to himself as he saw how both Fili and Kili - and he could swear even Bofur - were sitting a little too close to this new member, too enthralled. Of all beings to toss into this journey, Thorin would rather deal with two Hobbits than this... this _female_.

He spat onto the ground as he turned his attentions to the darkness of the forest beyond. What good in the name of Aulë could this creature possibly bring - except being a hindrance, eating up one portion of food each meal which could go to his men instead, and even - Thorin's hand closed into a fist - keeping his Nephews in a state of mind which would no doubt keep their minds _off_ the duties at hand. What was Gandalf thinking? If he _had_ to introduce some female into the Company, why not do so after the journey was done and Erebor was taken? It'd be of no issues then.

The _She-creatures_ ' laugh floated across the camp and swam around Thorin, who let out a louder growl and stood, walking off a ways to mull in his own rage. Was there any way he could accidentally bump into her and knock her off a cliff at some opportune time? Not likely, the way Kili, Fili or any of the others were seemingly always around her. Idiotic Dwarrows, thinking with their... ugh! It was just too much for him. He could just visualize it: they'd be going up against some danger or the other and no one would be watching their own backs as they'd be far too busy watching that liabilities back instead.

"You will warm to her in time, Thorin." Came the all knowing voice behind him and the Dwarf Prince's eyes closed momentarily.

"I'd be much warmer if she were gone and my men could concentrate on their duties at hand, with all due respect, Gandalf." Was his reply as he reopened his eyes and looked out at the valley below. "Do you truly and honestly believe she is going to be of any aid to us?"

"Do you doubt my suggestions so much, Thorin?" Gandalf asked as he stepped up next to the Dwarf. "If you did, you'd not be where you are now. You would not have the abilities of Bilbo either. You must put more faith in others, especially if others haven't steered you wrong yet and have more insight into things than you do. I would not do anything to jeopardize this mission. I want to see you achieve it as much as you. Even if you can't see the reasoning in things, Thorin, sometimes it is wise to wait for things to ultimately show their reasons. She has valid reasons for being here and she is not a liability; nor will she steer your men wrong. They will not misstep."

Thorin, though he started slightly wondering if Gandalf had read his mind, made no outward showing of his reaction and merely replied, "Then time will tell. But if the time comes where I must make a choice between her safety and that of my Kin..." He left the rest unstated and Gandalf slowly nodded.

"I understand, Thorin, and wouldn't wish you to handle things any other way. You are not the future King of Erebor for namesake alone, after all." The Wizard departed then to rejoin the rest. Bofur was currently entertaining the group with tall, embellished tales which Kili and Fili were happily discrediting - though laughter abounded all around. Thorin had to give a little resigned sigh. At least morale was at a high. It was much preferred over worry and hopelessness.

He still didn't have to _like_ the situation.

As he resignedly made his way back to the camp and his bedroll, Thorin got lost in thought. All his life he'd grown up with the 'this is what each sex does and this is how it always will be' mentality. The menfolk did their jobs and the females did their duties. Men were to work at the forges, hunt, create armor and weapons and the sort and women were to raise their families, cook, clean and give support to their husband. Usually the only fighting a female Dwarf got into was in dressing her young for schooling on colder days. Most children wanted to be tough and not bundle up for the winter months. Usually a firm reprimand from their mother got them on the straight and narrow - at least for a few days until it'd start up again. Thorin had been like that as a young Dwarf, as did Kili and Fili. It was just how young boys were.

And now there was this female on the journey with him and his men. Thorin knew Dwalin hadn't warmed to the idea either and Balin was just, well, Balin. He really had no say about much unless it was really important. Thorin supposed if the girl was a liability, Balin would have said something about it.

Or he just didn't wish to insult Gandalf. That was an idea as well.

Oin and Gloin didn't seem to care one way or the other though they always kept to themselves, as did Nori and Dori. Ori seemed to warm to her nicely, but then again, he was young like Kili and Fili. Once again Thorin wondered if it'd been wise to bring the three on this trip. He knew how dangerous it could get and if anything happened to the younger Kin in his party, he'd hold the guilt for life. Not to mention Dis would have his balls in a sack were anything to happen to her sons.

As his eyes moved around the campsite, he saw that though Bombur was busy eating (what else was new?), Bofur was still into his tall tales and Biur was just being Bifur, staring at something that wasn't there and really getting into it. Heh, if he even realized the female was in their group, he gave no notice of it. Sometimes Thorin envied Bifur. It must be nice to not really know anything about anything. Less stress no doubt.

But he could fight, that was for sure. Let any of the Dwarrrow be threatened and Bifur was up there with the rest of them, dangerous as a mother Orc defending her young. If that was even possible. Yes, Bifur was in his own world most of the time but he was as deadly as Dwalin, believe it or not. Thorin couldn't ask for a better group of Dwarrow to be with him on this quest.

Now the Hobbit and Female were another tale. Bilbo seemed as if he could potentially work out as best he could. As Gandalf had hinted a while ago, hobbits were very well mannered and calm folk, staying to themselves and never seeking trouble- until they had to defend themselves or felt backed into a corner. Now, Gandalf never insinuated that Bilbo would turn into a mini Dwalin, but the visual had popped into Thorin's mind regardless and had sent him laughing. It was both unexpected and unlike him to the point Gandalf's eyebrow had raised as he took a long puff on his pipe but he'd let it go.

It was later that morning when Bilbo had shown up chasing after their party on foot and was officially brought into their group.

And then it happened. _It_. All was fine with everyone, they'd gotten their supplies at Bree, were finalizing their purchases, the riding pecking order had been established with Thorin leading - and only moments after mulling where Gandalf had vanished to, the Wizard had shown up leading a horse - with _her_ walking next to him, the two chatting like old time friends.

That girl. Thorin's upper lip curled some as he remembered that moment in time. He couldn't believe it when Gandalf had announced happily that she was going to join them on their journey.

He happily announced it. Happily. Gandalf was always so _happy_. Thorin, on the other hand, was seething. Who was Gandalf to go adding anyone he ran across into Thorin's group? It _was_ Thorin's group after all. No Hobbit or human would ever know what this journey meant to Thorin and his men. There was no possible way in all the Ages combined that they would ever possibly know precisely what this meant to him or to the Dwarrows as a whole. It wasn't part of their history, it wasn't in their blood. Their hearts didn't beat to the rhythm of the name " _Erebor_ ".

They had no right being part of this for any reason what so ever. So Thorin was in a rotten mood for a few days, and when Bofur had asked him if he'd ever cheer up, he had growled in reply, "No, because the moment I do, Gandalf will next introduce his long lost Elven friend to come join our party. After that, no doubt his favorite Goblin. Long as I stay grouchy, no more will be added and that's fine with me."

The future King wasn't thrilled and, wisely, Bofur knew to back off and let Thorin fume as long as he needed.


End file.
